One Summer Night's Dream
by Mimi Blossoms Aeris 15
Summary: Cloud and Aeris share a moment on the Costa del Sol beach, but will it last? They reflect on what is happening in the world. Cloud x Aeris. [COMPLETE]


A/N: Hey everyone! First of all, this is a Cloud x Aeris romance fic… please let me know what you think. I'm not that good of a writer… I'm still learning English, so please bear with me. ^_^

One Summer Night's Dream  
by Kristine

_Each time I think of you, my heart would beat for you._

_Each night I pray for you, my heart would cry for you._

_The sun won't shine again, since you have gone…_

_Each time I think of you, my heart would beat for you…_

_You are the one for me…_

_For me…_

_One Summer Night, the stars are shining bright._

_That summer night, my whole world tumbled down._

_I could have died, if not for you…_

_Like one summer's dream…_

_Summer dream_

_Like sparrows off a tree…_

She deeply inhaled the gentle warm breeze, as she sat on the soft white sands. She loved the feeling of the sands between the fingers of her toes. Aeris' emerald green eyes shone as she stared at the full moon, hovering at the blue-violet sky. The flower girl gazed in awe at the moving waters ahead of her. The ocean was slightly peaceful and serene tonight. She took this moment to close her eyes as she listened to the gentle sound of the waves. The beach of Costa del Sol was actually empty tonight, but Aeris didn't mind it. She loved having the opportunity of having the beach all of to herself. Sometimes it felt good to be away from everyone, from everything else, and from all that had happened.

Aeris opened her eyes and stared at the ocean. She had never felt so alone before in her life. She had never paid much attention at the fact that she was different—that she was special. She had never really thought that she was an Ancient, a Cetra with special blood. Throughout her life, she'd pretended to be just like everyone else. Why? Why couldn't she just accept the fact that she really was different? She'd tried so hard to hide her special powers, her own gifts. Why did she deny her own blood? 

Closing her eyes, Aeris could feel her heart pounding now. She could feel her eyes moistening. No. She was not alone. _I have my friends. I have my mom. I have the AVALANCHE. I have… I have Cloud._

Cloud.

The soldier. His name was Cloud Strife, the one who had an uncanny resemblance with her first boyfriend. But Cloud Strife, now knowing her true identity abided by his word that he would protect her. The memory of her being trapped in the ShinRa Laboratory was still haunting her.

_"But I'm… we're here for you, right?"_

She couldn't hide the smile, the smile that took her over before realizing it.  When Cloud had said that, she just wanted to tell him just how much those words meant to her.  What did she have to worry about? She knew that Cloud would always be here to protect her. He was her bodyguard. 

"Are you all right, Aeris?"

She almost jumped up at the voice she heard from behind her. Turning to look, she smiled as she found Cloud. "Yes, I'm fine, Cloud…" she replied softly. She then turned back to gaze at the night sky. "I just couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd take a little stroll."

"Me neither," Cloud answered, as he stood next to the sitting Aeris. "What were thinking about?"

Aeris giggled. She looked up at the spiky-blonde SOLDIER. She patted the sand next to her, motioning for him to sit down. "Ah, Cloud, why don't you sit down? Let's watch the ocean together, ok?" 

He blinked and looked at her in awe. "Aeris…"

She giggled as Cloud finally sat next to her. "Cloud, let's forget about what we were thinking. Let's just watch this beautiful sight before us…"

_This beautiful Planet…_

_~ It is good ~_

Cloud opened his mouth to protest, but shut it closed. He turned his attention towards the ocean. Aeris was right. It was indeed a lovely sight. The wind blew. The feeling of the cold wind didn't bother him. The night sky was filled with twinkling silver stars. This was a beautiful world that they were living in. It was indeed a lovely world, and yet—the people living in it were horrible, full of sins. They chose war, not peace. Why? Was he the Planet's keeper? He was the one leading his friends to settle the score with Sephiroth. 

_The Planet's life is in great danger._

_"I don't care about the Planet!"_

But Cloud knew that his friends all came with him out of their own free will. They wanted to come. They wanted to battle with him. Perhaps they were the only one who could bring justice in the Planet. Weren't the people supposed to be responsible for the Planet's health? For its safety? But then how could the ShinRa suck up all the Planet's only source of life?

"Aeris," Cloud whispered.

She didn't reply, but she gently took his hand into hers. "Cloud, have you ever wondered why we still exist here?"

"Huh?" Cloud looked at her confusedly.

"It's because we each have a purpose and a destiny to fulfill," Aeris said mysteriously.

Cloud turned back to gaze at the sky. "For the Planet, you mean?"

"Don't worry about the war. It's probably the Planet's way of teaching us," Aeris told him. "The Planet can easily start its life over by destroying everything, but it chose not to. Cloud, the Planet is giving us a chance to save it."

Cloud looked rather confused, so he didn't say anything else. Aeris smiled and she rested her head on his chest. The soldier and the flower girl remained in that position for a while without saying a word to each other. They sat there in silence with only the gentle sounds of the waves and the soft whispers of the wind making the only sound. 

"Cloud," Aeris said softly. Her green eyes trained on Cloud's blue eyes. 

Cloud slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips on hers. Aeris closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head once again against him.  

_"So even there are times that you'd fight for someone. I'm impressed."  
"Who cares if you're impressed?"_

Aeris sighed softly. She loved this feeling, whatever it was. This genuine feeling. This loving feeling. She wished that she could stay like this forever. Cloud's arms tightly wrapped around hers. Cloud… Cloud Strife… _I will meet you someday, sometime, somewhere… Cloud… I will meet you soon. I promise._

_The Planet was born this way. And it is "good."_

"Aeris?" Cloud gently shook her to wake her.

"Hmm…" she mumbled. 

With a smile, Cloud picked up the sleeping flower girl in his strong muscular arms.

He walked her back into her room, where she fell asleep like an angel.

~ * ~ * ~ *

Cloud lazily opened his cerulean blue eyes and stared at the white ceiling blankly. He could still hear the soft sounds of the waves, coming from the window of his villa. He sat up and put on his SOLDIER uniform. Suddenly he blinked as he noticed something on his bedside table. It was Aeris' pink ribbon. He walked over to it and picked it up, staring at it in confusion.

"Wha-what's this?" Cloud shook his head. He knew the answer. But it couldn't be! It couldn't be true! It was all just a dream!

Was it?

It was what he had feared the most. It had come to reality at last. Why must this happen to him? To Aeris? _Oh God, why did you let this happen? Why? Why, of all people, it had to be Aeris?_ He fingered the soft fabric of the pink ribbon. 

A knock on the door was heard and Yuffie peeked in. "Cloud? You ready?" she asked.

"Yuffie!" Cloud exclaimed. "Aeris! Where is she?!"

Yuffie frowned and took a step back. The subject of Aeris was always a sensitive one. "Cloud, what are you talkin' about? Aeris is not here."

Cloud shook his head and sadly sat down on his bed. "So it was all just a dream then. She never came back…" His voice was a whisper. He tightly clutched on Aeris' ribbon that she used to wear. 

Yuffie felt sympathy over at Cloud, and it was obvious that he looked sad and totally defeated. "Cloud…" she took a step forward. Suddenly her face lit up. "Hey I know! We should visit Aeris then! She's going to like that a lot!"

"No," Cloud said firmly. He rose to his feet and grabbed his buster sword. "I'm going alone. I'm going to _meet_ her myself."

"Wha!" Yuffie looked horrified. "B-But what about us?!"

"You guys stay put," Cloud replied. "I must find my light."

Yuffie could tell that Cloud was not up to any arguments. And he looked totally convinced. She knew better than to protest so she let out a defeated sigh. "Fine! You're free to do whatever you want!"

Cloud didn't say another word. Before neither of them knew it, Cloud was gone.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Cloud stared down to the waters below him—to the deepest blue. He was in the Forgotten City now, deep in the middle of the night. He sat there by the lake, lamenting. 

_Aeris…_

_"Looks good! Aeris' star and Cloud's star…"_

_"You want to go on a date?"_

_"I knew Cloud would come for me."_

He shook his head. No matter how hard he had tried to forget about Aeris, he couldn't. He just couldn't. Somehow deep down inside, he knew that he must not give up hope. He knew that he must continue his search for Aeris. It was her who had guided him in the first place—during all the adventures that they'd had together. 

It had always been her. Aeris… it was always her. It was like she became his light, his guiding light.

_"Then, I'll be going now. I'll come back when it's all over."_

_That's right. She promised that she would return when it's all over. Well, Aeris, you can come out now. It's all over with. The battle with Sephiroth is now over. It's safe now. The Planet is safe again. You can return any time… _

_Even in dreams, you still haunt me Aeris. Why? You said you would come back._

Suddenly Cloud looked up and noticed a glowing orb, floating in the lake. He quickly grabbed the white materia, glowing green. "Hope…" Cloud looked up. The sunlight faintly made its way down through the waters. "This light…" 

He suddenly felt renewed and washed as he felt something in his heart. "Aeris, I know that someday I'll meet you. I know that you're still planning to return to me." Cloud's aquamarine blue eyes flooded with tears. But a smile slowly crept his face, his lips twitched as he examined the glowing green orb. He could feel Holy's energy, creeping over his soul, as if becoming one with him. It was a wonderful feeling. It felt like this holy light was purifying him somehow. 

It was strange, yet comforting. He knew this feeling. It was the same feeling every time he was around Aeris. Cloud once again remembered Aeris' beautiful features, her long golden chestnut hair, her glowing emerald green eyes and her slender figure.

He shut his eyes, tightened his grip on Aeris' Holy materia. 

And then, he made his way further to the altar to where Aeris had took her last breath.

_Each time I think of you, my heart would beat for you._

_Each night I pray for you, my heart would cry for you._

_The sun won't shine again, since you have gone…_

_Each time I think of you, my heart would beat for you…_

_You are the one for me…_

_For me…_

_One Summer Night, the stars are shining bright._

_That summer night, my whole world tumbled down._

_I could have died, if not for you…_

_Like one summer's dream…_

_Summer dream_

_Like sparrows off a tree…_

_You're mine… Aeris…_

The end??

DISCLAIMER: The song at the beginning and at the end is not mine. It's a song by Lena Park. You should check it out if you're interested. It is called "One Summer Night". It's one of my favorite songs by Lena Park. =)

A/N: Actually, I don't know if I should end it there. I posted this so I can get some ideas from you guys… and we are in need of Aeris/Cloud fics here. Hee hee… If you know any good Aeris/Cloud fanfics, please lemme know. I'm not much of a writer, as you can tell. If you do not like Aeris/Cloud together and you hate this fanfic, keep your flames to yourself. 

Aishiteru,  
Kristine

(aeris_15@yahoo.com)


End file.
